What We've Been Searching For (ONESHOT)
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Garcia hasn't had the best of luck in the love area. Morgan hasn't tried. One drunken night Garcia decides she wants Morgan. He knows she's way too drunk and denies her. Will he have the same attitude when she's sober?


**_What We've Been Searching For (ONESHOT)_**

* * *

**(A/N:Ok hello everyone! This is my newest work of crap..in my opinion. Lol. It's my first Criminal Minds piece of work. I have an actual story in the works,but this is my first published Criminal Minds story. Anyways,I've always wanted to see Morgan and Garcia hook up,but that has not yet happened on tv,thus I will make it happen here..where anything is possible. Haha. But enough of my rambling..I hope you enjoy! Now,on with the story!)**

* * *

Garcia sighed as she sat at the bar. She'd come out tonight to have fun and forget her problems,but so far that hadn't happened. She had come to get drunk and dance with strangers. Hell,she might even wanna take one home. Yet,she felt like the plan wasn't working. Sure,she was well on her way to being too drunk to stand. Sure,a few strangers had asked her to dance,but every time someone did,she'd say no. She wondered to herself why,but came up with nothing. She thanked the bartender as he sat down what was now her seventh Mojito.

* * *

He smiled as he walked into the club. Tonight's plan was simple. Enjoy the time he had off of work,dance with as many lovely ladies as possible,and bring one lucky lady home for the night. Yes,Derek Morgan had a set plan,but that plan changed when he spotted a familiar blonde at the bar. He walked over and leaned against the bar beside her.

"Hey there,sexy."

Garcia sighed.

"I don't wanna dance,but thanks for the compliment."

"Oh,come on. Not even with me,Babygirl?"

Garcia snapped her head up to look into the beautiful eyes of her beloved Derek Morgan.

"Derek!"

He smiled and sat down next to her.

"What's with the Mojitos and not dancing?"

"Ehhh. Just came to try to get my mind together."

"Well,Mojitos aren't effective there. Better slow down. What's that? Your eighth?"

Garcia finished the last of the Mojito and looked at him.

"Actually,only the seventh."

She smiled as the bartender sat down another Mojito.

"This is the eighth."

"What's wrong tonight,Babygirl?"

"Love makes no sense."

"Missing Kevin,huh?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I loved Kevin,but I never felt like he was right for me. Like he was the one. I've never had that feeling. They say 'when it happens,you'll know'. But I never know! So,am I just broken or has it not happened yet?"

"I can promise you,you're not broken. Seems you just haven't found what you're searching for."

"Maybe."

She sighed and finished her drink. She looked at Derek and smiled.

"Wanna call a girl a cab? It's time to get outta here."

"I'll drive you myself."

He helped her stand and walked her to his car. He sat her down in the passenger's seat and seated himself in the driver's seat. After that,they were off to Garcia's house. When they arrived,she turned and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride. Enjoy your night."

"What? No way I'm leaving you."

"I'll be fine."

"Garcia,you can't walk. I'm taking you in and putting you to bed."

"I can do it myself."

"Do not argue with me."

"Fine."

Morgan stood from the car and walked Garcia inside. He took her to her bedroom and layed her on the bed.

"Now,call me in the morning when you wake up. Get some sleep. Good night,Babygirl."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead then turned to leave. Garcia suddenly felt her heart wrenching at the idea of watching him leave. She knew it was nonsense created by the amount of alcohol she'd consumed,but she decided to say something anyway.

"Morgan?"

He stopped by the door and turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me."

He looked shocked.

"I mean,I just don't wanna be alone."

"Ok. I'll stay. Your couch is pretty comfortable anyway."

He smiled and gave her a wink.

"Who said you had to sleep on the couch? The bed is big enough for two."

"I'm sure it is,but I don't mind the couch."

"Come on."

She stood and made her way to him. She grabbed his arms and squeezed gently.

"It'd be nice to wake up next to those muscles. When are we gonna stop flirting and give in to what we want?"

"Penelope Garcia,I am not sleeping with you. I am a respectful man. You are way to drunk to even realize what you're saying. In the morning you'll realize this is all those Mojitos talking. Now,lay your butt in that bed and get some sleep. You'll thank me tomorrow."

She sighed and layed back down. Morgan walked out of the room,shutting the door behind him. He shook his head and layed down on Garcia's couch. He'd never actually given much thought to the idea of actually acting upon their flirting. That was just their thing. He never thought she'd actually wanted anything more either and he knew that tonight she was lonely and drunk. He was sure in the morning everything would be the same,but as he layed there,he began thinking about something more. He shook his head and decided to get some sleep. That night his dreams were filled with steamy images of a blonde that he loved and cared for dearly.

* * *

Garcia moaned lightly as the sun hit her eyes. She opened them and immediately shut them again. That's when the knock at the door came. She watched through squinted eyes as Morgan entered her room with a cup and a pill bottle.

"Rise and shine Ms. Mojito."

She looked at him curiously as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Coffee and aspirin for the hangover. Come on."

She sat up slowly and reluctantly. He handed her the aspirin bottle and the coffee. She popped four aspirin and took a large drink of the coffee. It was perfect,just the way she made it herself. Derek smiled.

"It's a beautiful day and I'm not gonna let you waste it in bed."

She sighed.

"Thanks for staying last night."

"No problem,sweet thing."

He winked at her and smiled. She loved his smile.

"So,if the plan isn't to stay in bed all day,what is it?"

"Anything you want it to be."

"Are naughty things included in there?"

He chuckled,but stopped when he noticed she wasn't smiling.

"I'm serious. You said I was too drunk. I'm sober now."

He was shocked. He had no idea how to answer. Sure,he thought she was beautiful. Sure,after the previous night he'd thought about the two of them together. Sure,after his dreams,he wouldn't mind seeing those images become a reality,but was it really what she wanted? Would it harm their friendship?

"Babygirl,-"

She held up her hand to stop him.

"I've seen that look before. This is the part where you say 'Babygirl,you're beautiful and I love you,but we're just friends',right?"

"You are beautiful. I do love you. We are friends. If we were strangers,I'd take you home in a heartbeat. I just don't wanna see what we have changed or ruined."

"What if it changes for the better?"

"What if it doesn't?"

"How will we know if we don't try?"

"Is it worth the risk?"

Garcia had to admit he had a point. There relationship was special. One she cherished more than the rest. She'd never wanna do anything to jeopardize that relationship. But she knew she wanted this man.

"I think it might be. If it's not what we both know it could be,I promise nothing changes. We'll go on like it never happened,but at least we'll know."

Morgan considered this.

"And if it is what we both know it could be?"

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."

He shook his head and looked into the eyes of the woman he'd loved for quite some time. Images from his dreams came into his mind and he couldn't fight it any longer. She was right. He had to know. Had to know what she tasted like. What she felt like. He wanted her and she seemed to want him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and her lips parted,allowing his tongue access to her mouth. He wasted no time. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth before engaging in a war with her own tongue. Her hands found his arms and squeezed. His hands went instinctively to her waist. He layed her back gently and kneeled above her. His hands traveled to her hips,as his mouth trailed soft,sweet kisses down her cheek,throat,and across her chest. She tilted her head back and let a soft moan escape her lips. He pulled back. And looked at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want,Babygirl?"

He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted this. He wanted her. She was more intoxicating than any drink or drug he could imagine,which is why he knew if he spent another second with her,he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yes. I want you,Derek Morgan."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I can never deny you woman."

She smiled as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. He grabbed her hips and ran his hands up her sides,dragging her shirt up. He kissed her exposed stomach and removed her shirt,tossing it. He lightly kissed the tops of her breasts as he unhooked her bra and removed it. Her hands explored his firm back as his hands explored her soft breasts. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She smelled so sweet and tasted even sweeter. He trailed kisses down her throat and took her breasts one by one into his mouth. He couldn't resist her anymore. With quick,swift movements he removed the rest of her clothes so that she was completely exposed to him. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He removed the rest of his clothing and with slow,gentle thrusts,brought them both to their release.

* * *

He layed next to her,breathing heavily.

"That was amazing,Babygirl."

Garcia only nodded,which made Morgan worry.

"Penelope,tell me what's happening in that brain of your's."

She couldn't. She didn't understand it herself. She didn't understand the feeling she had right now. It was the most intense and amazing feeling she'd ever felt. Suddenly,it clicked.

"Penelope?"

She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and saw fear and worry. She wanted to assure him there was nothing to worry about,but she couldn't. She'd been searching for the perfect person all her life. She'd just found him. But she knew him too well. He wasn't the one to settle down. She knew this was a one time thing. It always was with Derek. That's the way he worked. How could she go on knowing what she knew in that moment? how could she live her life,never feeling that feeling again? How could she make him understand? A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Penelope,talk to me."

He sounded frantic. She had to say something,but what?

"I know now."

He was confused for a moment,but suddenly it clicked. Their conversation from the bar floated back into his mind. He sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Please,don't cry."

She stared into his eyes. He saw what she was feeling. He couldn't deny what they'd just shared was amazing. Probably the best sex he'd ever had in his life. Was it sex? He knew something was different,but couldn't figure out what.

"Derek,I'm not asking you for anything. Don't feel trapped."

He looked at her. Was that what she thought he was feeling? He could never feel trapped with her. He wanted her. More than just sex. He didn't wanna move on. He knew he'd never feel like this with another woman. He didn't wanna go on never feeling like this again. No other woman could make him feel what she had. In that moment,he knew. He knew it wasn't sex. They'd just made love.

"I guess we both found what we were searching for."

She looked at him,shock evident on her face. Could he be saying what she thought?

"Derek,what do you mean?"

"When you find it,you'll know."

She smiled,realizing he felt the same way. She stood.

"Pump your brakes. Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower."

"No ma'am. Bring your sexy little butt back to this bed. I'm not finished with you."

"What happened to 'it's a beautiful day and I'm not gonna let you waste it in bed',huh?"

"It won't be considered wasting with what I have planned."

He winked at her and it sent a thrill through her whole body. She slowly walked back to the bed and layed down next to him. He smiled. He had many ideas from his dreams the previous night and wanted to try them all.

"This might just take all day. Are you prepared?"

"I was born prepared. Were you?"

"Oh,Babygirl."

* * *

**(A/N:Ta da! What do ya think? Review and let me know. Also I was thinking of making this an actual story..would that be something anyone is interested in? Lemme know!)**

_:)Crayzee_Bubbles(:_  



End file.
